


A Drink For Three

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Mick share a drink for their fallen friend. Post-destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink For Three

# A Drink For Three 

dis: i don’t own lot  
note: heavy spoilers below, post Destiny  
  


.

.

.

Sara found Mick sitting alone in the kitchen. Honestly she’d been walking for the past thirty minutes. She couldn’t be in her room. The memory of her earlier conversation with Leonard too fresh and too painful. 

_“…me and you…”  
_

She’d walked past his room. Remembered the smirk as he showed her his escape plan under the floor of his room. Remembered all the times they played cards inside or watched a movie to escape the others. Or the time she’d snuck in with her stolen weed from Stein and shared it with he and Mick that night. 

They were currently trying to track down Savage to save Kendra and Carter. Sara knew that if Kendra didn’t kill him… Sara would find a way and make him suffer for Leonard’s death. She knew Kendra was the only one that could deliver the killing blow… But she’d make Savage’s pain last for days if not weeks…

“Blondie,” said Mick, not turning around, having felt her energy enter the room almost immediately. “Sit.”

He patted the seat next to him. She hesitated before joining him. She saw a bottle of liquor and two glasses. He reached into the storage space and pulled out another glass, setting it next to Leonard’s pinky ring. Her eyes zeroed in on the piece of metal and her heart _hurt_. 

They didn’t say anything as he poured three shots. He slid one to Sara and kept one for himself before setting the bottle down next to the full shot glass. 

“It should have been me,” he said softly, making her look up at him. He was staring straight ahead but she could still see the pain in his eyes. “It was _my_ move. _My_ decision. He was always doing that. Saving me from myself. _He_ should be the one sitting here. Not me.”

“He made a choice,” said Sara, her voice sounding hollow. 

“A bad one.”

“He loved you, Mick.” Mick snorted. “He'd never admit it but he did.”

“He liked you too, you know, if it had been your hand on that switch he’d of done the same thing…”

Sara shook her head in denial but didn’t voice it. She wouldn’t argue with Mick. Not now. So instead her fingertips enclosed around her glass and lifted it. “To Snart.”

“To Snart,” said Mick, clinking his glass to hers. They took their shot, putting their empty glasses down next to the full one meant for their friend.

“May he rest in peace,” whispered Sara, leaning to the side, resting her head on Mick’s shoulder: eyes back on that ring as she let the fresh tears fall down her cheeks. “May his death not be unanswered.”

“Savage will die for what he’s done,” said Mick. 

“They all will.”

**END**


End file.
